Dansk Melodi Grand Prix
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix is a music competition organised by Danish public broadcaster Danmarks Radio (DR). It determines the country's representative for the Instaglobal Song Contest since the fifteenth edition. The contest has only used finals so far. Usually six songs are chosen to participate in the contest. The winner will represent Denmark in the Instaglobal Song Contest and the runner-up will represent the points and participate in Instaglobal Second Chance Contest. Origin and history :Further information: Dansk Melodi Grand Prix Dansk Melodi Grand Prix is inspired by the same-titled selection of Denmark held for the Eurovision Song Contest. Since its television debut, the competition has been one of the most popular television programs in Denmark. The broadcaster decided to provide a live broadcast through their site. Selection of participants Artists and songs See also List of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix participants. Each artist has the right to submit only one song. However, a composer or lyricist can be a contributor in more than one song. It's not mandatory that the composers will be Danish as acts from other countries are also allowed. Artists are able to apply for the selection once the selection is announced. Songs can be in any language, unless there is a rule applying for that edition. In case the song is not selected for the edition, the same song is able to be submitted for another edition considering that the song wasn't published before the edition. The entries of the selection are only selected by the jury and the broadcaster. The artists could still apply to join the selection but the public was no longer able to select contestants among the non-selected ones. Hosting Venue The selection can be held anywhere in Denmark. Every city has the right to apply for the contest. However they must uphold some standards like having a venue with capacity over 5,000. DR gets to choose between the applied cities based on their criteria for the host city. Format & Voting 'DMGP 1 - DMGP 2' On 23 March 2017, there were rumours that the current Kazakh and Danish Head of Delegations would swap their titles. On 24 March, the duo confirmed that it would happen after the 14th edition of Instaglobal Song contest. It was then announced that the Kazakh HoD already was contacting artists for the firs edition of Danish Melodi Grand Prix. To keep the final simple, he chose to have six song participate in one final. 'DMGP 3 - DMGP 4' There is a slight change of the national final. The voting went from 50/50 to 100% jury. The top three got in a Super Final. In the Super Final, we will count the amount of 12, 10 and 8 points from the top 3 acts. Each 12 point will equal for 80 Super Final Points (SFP), 10 points would be 50 SFP and 8 points are 30 SFP. 'DMGP 5 - now' The entire point system is of 12-10-8-6-4-2 went away. The countries that can give to all the songs 0 to 100 points. The reason behind this was the bad results of the previous editions. Winners The winner of the edition will go to main contest, Instaglobal Song Contest. The runner-up will announce the points and also participate in Instaglobal Second Chance. So far, the national final has delivered 8 qualifications which six of them being top 10 placements. See also * Denmark